


The Slytherin Housemaster's New Talk

by Hilarita



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilarita/pseuds/Hilarita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The housemaster talks to the new students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slytherin Housemaster's New Talk

"Good evening. Welcome to the House Slytherin. You may have heard that this is the house of the ambitious. This is true. You may also have heard that this house has produced many evil wizards. This is also, unfortunately, true. This may seem, at first glance, a terribly appealing career. It is not. Firstly, if you yourself have an ambition to be an evil wizard, the greatest the world has ever seen, you will meet all kinds of ministry opposition. If you're lucky, you die during capture. If not, you have a fruitless lifetime ahead in Azkaban. If you don't have such lofty ambitions, you will almost certainly end up as a henchman to an evil wizard, unable to escape his (or possibly her) influence. Less power. More work. Higher risk. And absolutely no chance of a reward. Now, can we get down to having more sensible ambitions, like becoming Minister of Magic, or getting the best NEWT results this century? I'm very bored of evil wizards. Please concentrate on emulating our more illustrious alumni, such as Nicholas Flamel. Goodnight. The dormitories are that way."


End file.
